The true story
by Winxclub88
Summary: We all know the Wizards of the Black, but we dont know their real story. In this story we will see why did they started capturing Earth Fairies and how they met each other.
1. Chapter 1

The true story

Chapter 1- The start

In a night, no one was on the streets, no cars, nothing just silence. In a florest there is a house, a small house made of old wood and with a small garden. In a window we can see a women with blue eyes and black hair, with the perfect body shape wearing a long brown dress, old and torn at the tips. She is looking at the sky, at the stars shinning during the night, until she hears a sweet voice calling for her, "Mom".

It´s her son, a young boy with 4 years old. When she goes to his room, she sees a boy with red hair with blue eyes laying on his bed looking at her with a smile.

Yes my son?-asked the women.

Can you tell me a story mommy?-asked the boy.

Sure.-said the women.

When she was about to start, she heard a strong knock on the door and then someone screaming her name. She went to see who was it, and she sees a women more young then her with blonde hair…oh and with wings.

Yes?-asked the women.

Are you Emma?-asked the blonde one.

Yes, what do you want?-asked Emma.

I´m a fairy and someone stole my ring, and I´m sure it was you!-said the fairy.

Me? You dont even know me.-said Emma.

No I dont, but i know who you are, you are a wizard, a dark wizard…now give me my ring.-said the fairy.

I dont have your ring, now get out of my house.-said Emma.

No.-said the fairy.

After that they started fighting with powers, until the fairy hit Emma with a powerful spell sending her to the ground where many pieces of glass (from the windows that were broken) were.

After sending her to the ground the fairy approached her to fetch her ring, but when she got close she realized she was telling the truth and that ring that waas on her fingers was not hers. But, instead of helping her she ran away flying leaving the women on the ground.

Because she panicked she dindt saw the little boy that was watching everything from his room. After she left the kid went to his mother, sitting next to her crying.

Emma was died, the glasses were full of blood, the boy was crying so much that his eyes were hurting. But then he stopped crying and all he was in flames of fury and then he stayed there waiting for someone. During that waiting no one came, and so he left…but, before he did he saw a ring, but not a normal ring, a dark ring. But he left anyways and went to bed crying.

The next day he went to his mother room looking for a book, a book about creatures, magical creatures. And then he found what he was looking for a page about women with wings, just like the women who killed his mother. He read everything, all information about everything, every single detail. Before closing the book he saw a ring just like the one that his mother had, and so he went get it and put it on his finger.

In that moment he felt powerful and strong.


	2. Chapter 2

The true story

Chapter 2- Friends?

17 Years late…

"My Songs Know What You Did In The Dark"

Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa.

Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa.

B-B-B-Be careful making wishes in the dark, dark

Can't be sure when they've hit their mark

And besides in the mean, mean time

I'm just dreaming of tearing you apart

I'm in the de-details with the devil

So now the world can never get me on my level

I just gotta get you off the cage

I'm a young lover's rage

Gonna need a spark to ignite

My songs know what you did in the dark

So light 'em up, up, up

Light 'em up, up, up

Light 'em up, up, up

I'm on fire

So light 'em up, up, up

Light 'em up, up, up

Light 'em up, up, up

I'm on fire

Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa.

In the dark, dark

Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa.

In the dark, dark

All the writers keep writing what they write

Somewhere another pretty vein just dies

I've got the scars from tomorrow and I wish you could see

That you're the antidote to everything except for me, me

A constellation of tears on your lashes

Burn everything you love, then burn the ashes

In the end everything collides

My childhood spat back out the monster that you see

My songs know what you did in the dark

So light 'em up, up, up

Light 'em up, up, up

Light 'em up, up, up

I'm on fire

So light 'em up, up, up

Light 'em up, up, up

Light 'em up, up, up

I'm on fire

Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa.

In the dark, dark

Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa.

In the dark, dark

My songs know what you did in the dark

(My songs know what you did in the dark)

So light 'em up, up, up

Light 'em up, up, up

Light 'em up, up, up

I'm on fire

So light 'em up, up, up

Light 'em up, up, up

Light 'em up, up, up

I'm on fire

Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa.

In the dark, dark

Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa.

In the dark, dark

Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa.

Hey! Are you deaf?- someone shout.

Wha?-asked Ogron getting his headphones off so he can see what was going on.

Ogron was now a strong and tall, with long red hair and blue eyes.

Dude, you can´t park your bike here.-said a man.

Why not?-asked Ogron.

That´s not a bike parking zone, it´s for cars.-said another man.

Fuck off.-said Ogron confronting the 3 men.

When he said that two men started creating dark magic with their hands while the other was looking.

What did you say?-asked the blonde man.

Then Ogron created magic has well.

Guys calm down ok.-said the third man with dark skin and brown hair.

What´s your name?-asked the same man.

Ogron.-said Ogron.

So you are a wizard has well?-asked the blond man.

Yes, I suppose you are as well.-said Ogron.

My name is Anagan.-said Anagan.

Anagan was wearing blue jeans with a red shirt and his hair was short dark brown , while Ogron was wearing black jeans with a black jacket and his hair was red a bit long.

My name is Duman, sorry I didn't know you were a wizard as well.-said Duman.

Duman was wearing a black jacket as well, and also black jeans and his hair, well the usual.

My name is Gantlos, and Im not sorry.-said Gantlos.

Gantlos was wearing a black shirt with blue jeans and his hair was blond, but short.

You are so friendly Gantlos.-said Ogron.

So whats your power?-asked Anagan while they walked to their veiculs.

That´s so cool, hey want to go with us to a bar?-asked Duman.

Yeah sure.-said Ogron.

(In the bar)

Ok let sit Gantlos.

Im gonna get some drinks.-said Ogron.

I dont want anything.-said Anagan.

Me neither.-said Duman.

I want, but I´ll go get it.-said Gantlos.

Sure go, I wasnt to get you one anyways.-said Ogron.

When Ogron was ordering, next to him a women was ordering has well.

Hi.-said the women.

Oh, hello.-said Ogron.

My name is Allison.-said Allison.

Ogron. So are you from around here, I never saw you.-said Ogron.

No, im not, i came here yesterday.-said Allison.

Well welcome.-said Ogron.

Thanks…-said Allison.

Hey Ogron, come on.-said Duman.

Are they your friends?-asked Allison.

Hum…Im not sure yet, nice to meet you.-said Ogron leaving.

Hey wait!-said the women.

Yes?-asked Ogron.

Do you want to go take a walk?-asked Allison.

Sure, i´ll love too, Im just gonna warn them.-said Ogron leaving.

Why did you take so long?-asked Anagan.

I have to go, see you late.-said Ogron.

Ok, bye.-said Duman.

Hey Ogron, here is my number in case you want to meet us Anagan.

Thanks I Ogron leaving.

So how old are you?-asked Allison.

Me?-asked Ogron.

No, me, yes you. 20?-asked Allison.

21 and you?-asked Ogron.

20…so are you from around here?-asked Allison. (by the way they are in Magix)

No, i come from a small town.-said Ogron.

Why did you move here, you didnt like it?-asked Allison.

No, i liked it, but everything reminded me of my mother.-said Ogron.

Oh im sorry i didnt know.-said Allison.

Its ok you didnt know…she died when i was on the house, she stumbled over a book and fell on a glass table, I was 4 years old.-said Ogron.

My mom died when I was 7….cancer and then my dad started drinking. That's why I left home.-said Allison.

After telling her story she started crying and he hugged her and was about to kiss her, but he saw someone, someone who made him angry.

Ogron, is there something wrong?-asked Allison.

Stay here.-said Ogron going to a empty building.

No way! It cant be her!-shout Ogron running after someone.


End file.
